Megamix (movie series)
Megamix is the third and final movie series/phase in the Regular Show Cinematic Universe (RSCU), and takes place after the Theory of Everything movie series, and the Regular Show 2-part special, consisting of Inception and Challenger. The first movie, ''The Ringer'', was teased at its very own Regular Show panel at San Diego Comic Con 2019, and was eventually released on June 24, 2022. The final movie, This Is It, was released on August 27, 2032. The series has garnered high praise, higher than that of Laff-A-Lympics movie series. It was addressed at the first panel that the writing, in the words of one of the writers, would "...avoid being a swear-fest with some occasional explosions". It was also said that the series would take a step back from getting to the action immediately, and take a unique approach and do something never done before in the RSCU. Critics and fans were quick to resort to skepticism on this new approach, as predictions and rumors were rampant, but when the trailer for the first movie was released, public opinion among fans and critics became much more positive. When the first movie finally released, word of mouth quickly spread, saying that it was the best film in the RSCU. Throughout the movie series, critics applauded the character development, emotional depth, and the fact that character death finally meant something in the universe. Reviews among the fanbase were also widely positive. Review magazines and websites like The Hollywood Reporter and The New York Times said that this was a great way to end off the Regular Show Crossover Saga. Summary Five years after the dog-mechs were kept under control, the city is on high alert, but the gang can't be bothered. They've all gone their separate ways, and everything seems to be fine. Suddenly, the Exiled, the last known evil empire in space, attacks the city and unleashes its forces on the world, and a returning-new foe joins the war. Nuclear bombs turn their homes into wastelands, and the gang is separated because of the first attack. Finding each other will be a challenge to overcome, and it will take a while. It's up to the gang to stop this new evil and eliminate evil in the world once and for all; even if this adventure will be their last. Movies Only the subtitles of each movie are displayed to keep things condensed. *The Ringer (released June 24, 2022) *Stepping Stone (released July 11, 2025) *Fall (released May 28, 2027) *Greatest (released June 14, 2030) *This Is It (final movie, released August 27, 2032) Trivia *The name for the movie series is based on the Sonic the Hedgehog fan-game/ROM hack, Sonic Megamix, which is considered a complete redesign on Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). *All of the titles of the movies, except for the last, are based off of song titles from the Eminem album, "Kamikaze". **The last movie title in particular is based off of the Michael Jackson song "This Is It", which was originally recorded in 1983. *These movies are considered the ultimate ending to the Regular Show Crossover Saga, which makes them the last piece of continuity in the show. Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Movie Category:Crossovers